Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 003
"Trade Bait: Part 1", known as "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!!" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 20, 2014, and in Canada on August 7, 2015. Nicktoons aired on February 28, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary s successfully.]]One night in You Show Duel School, Yuya is in the middle of a Duel. He activates "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones as his opponent, Gong watches. Yuya declares, "Pendulum Summon!" ("Swing into action!" in the dub) as he Summons "Performapal Whip Snake", "Performapal Sword Fish", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Gong is moved to tears because Yuya managed to figure out Pendulum Summoning after 291 tries (247 in the dub). He blames himself for Yuya taking too long, even if he was only Yuya's training partner. As Gong embraces Yuya, Yuya congratulates himself and drifts off to sleep. The next day, at Paradise Prep School, Yuya has fallen asleep in the middle of class, muttering "Pendulum" between snores (in the dub, Yuya talks in his sleep, dreaming as if he was in a Duel). A concerned Zuzu looks frantically between the sleeping Yuya and the teacher, who writes a math problem on the blackboard. He calls on Yuya to answer the problem. To Zuzu's surprise, Yuya is still asleep. The teacher yells Yuya's name again and he promptly wakes up. Yuya jumps from his seat and "activates" "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, before realizing he isn't at You Show right now. Unsatisfied, the teacher gets right up into Yuya's face and asks Yuya for an excuse. Yuya replies that the answer is "the right one", earning him a smack from Zuzu's fan (in the dub, various students call Yuya out on falling asleep during class, with one even saying he should be sent to detention; the teacher asks Yuya if his math lessons put him to sleep, and Yuya admits that they don't add up to a fun time for him). She says the answer was "never right" and calls him stupid (in the dub, Zuzu yells at Yuya to go back to sleep). darts stuck onto Yuya's face.]] After school, Zuzu admits that she knows that Yuya was trying to master Pendulum Summoning, but reminds him not to go daydreaming in class. Yuya addresses Zuzu's concern with the notion that she got off a funny punchline because of it. Zuzu tries to tell Yuya that this isn't the problem (in the dub, Zuzu scolds Yuya because his attempt at Pendulum Summoning caused him to be the laughingstock in class; he has to show up next class with a paper bag over his head. Yuya says the paper bag isn't a bad idea for getting huge laughs, but Zuzu says she has had enough laughs for a day), but they find Frederick, Ally, and Tate waiting for them in front of the school gate. Yuya greets them and Frederick says he heard that Yuya perfected Pendulum Summoning. Tate asks Yuya to show them, and Yuya decides to head to You Show to do just that. After a few steps, three sucker-tipped darts hit Yuya on the face. Zuzu asks what's going on as a boy in front of them yells that he scored 150 points (in the dub, Zuzu is surprised that whoever threw the darts scored a triple bull's-eye, while the boy says this was mere child's play and he could do it blindfolded). Yuya calls the boy's shots a bull's-eye (in the dub, Yuya asks who the boy is) and the boy shakes Yuya's hand. He introduces himself as Sylvio from Class 1 and says it's nice to meet him. Sylvio adds that he watched Yuya's Duel against the Sledgehammer on TV and was amazed at the Pendulum Summon. He also pulls the darts off of Yuya's face. Sylvio asks Yuya about the cards he used for the Summon. Yuya replies, "Pendulum cards" and Sylvio says rare cards like those can only be used by the chosen (in the dub, Sylvio also expresses interest in learning how to Pendulum Summon). Zuzu tells Sylvio that he didn't need to flatter Yuya this much (in the dub, Zuzu tells Sylvio not to inflate Yuya's ego even further; it could burst). As Yuya is flustered by Sylvio's behavior, Sylvio replies that what he said was true. Zuzu whispers to Yuya that he should show the children the Pendulum Summon at You Show. Sylvio offers them a better place to show the Summon, at LID's Center Court. Yuya and Zuzu are surprised that Sylvio made a reservation there (in the dub, Yuya and Zuzu think that the Center Court is for LID students only), and he tells them he is a top student at LID. He also adds that his father will be Paradise City's next mayor. Sylvio elaborates that he asked his father for the reservation. The children are excited to see the Pendulum Summon at LID, one of the top Dueling schools. Zuzu is unimpressed and mutters they could have done it at You Show instead. Frederick tries to convince her that this is LID's Center Court they're talking about here (in the dub, Frederick says he heard that LID has a snack bar). Tate and Ally nod, and Zuzu reluctantly agrees to come along too, but only as a member of a rival school to check the competition. The children cheer as Sylvio responds he thought Zuzu would say that and decides to bring all five of them to LID (in the dub, Sylvio says the You Show students can come with him if they'd like and bids them au revoir). The five You show students make their way to the prestigious Duel school, with Zuzu yelling at the children to slow down (in the dub, Zuzu tells the children to calm down; it's not like they're going to a toy store). Sylvio lets them go ahead and stops. He makes a motion with his hand as if he is about to throw a dart and mutters that everything is going according to plan. walks by Yuya while he is looking at LID's various courses.]] The group makes it to LID (the first part of a pan of Paradise City is cut from the dub), with Sylvio welcoming his companions. The children are impressed at the school's interior. On a screen, "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" dodges beam attacks from "Cyber Dragon Nova". In the school itself, students are Dueling, discussing various card tactics, and even training themselves physically to draw cards. Sylvio explains that the Leo Institute of Dueling (LID for short) is run by the Leo Corporation; however, attending the school itself is invitation-only. Tate adds that LID is the top Dueling institution (in the dub, Sylvio is the one who says that LID is the top Dueling institution, with the best students, while Tate explains that LID produces many champions) and Frederick is impressed by his knowledge. Tate reveals that his mother thought LID would be the better school for him (in the dub, Tate says LID also has the best Dueling equipment). Sylvio tells the group that the best facilities, lectures, and curriculum is LID's motto. Ally says LID basically has everything that You Show doesn't (in the dub, Ally comments that You Show and LID are alike, only that You Show is surrounded by mediocrity). Sylvio commends her for her prior knowledge. An unimpressed Zuzu sarcastically apologizes to Sylvio for their school being run-down (in the dub, Sylvio says he heard that You Show is in low taste; Zuzu is offended at this remark because she realizes that LID was better at everything). Frederick tries to calm her down; even cheap places have their strong points. Yuya admits that it's true that LID has things that You Show doesn't; they even cover the basics on Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summoning as he looks at a poster on LID's curriculum (a shot of the full poster is cut from the dub). As he does so, a young boy with blue hair tied into a ponytail passes him by, licking a lollipop. The boy looks at Yuya for a brief moment before continuing his way. Yuya watches him until Zuzu snaps him out of his thoughts. Sylvio points out that the Center Court is to his right. claims Yuya's Pendulum Cards.]] When they arrive, the children marvel at the court's massive size. Frederick comments that he always wanted to be here. Shortly after this, three more boys approach the group. The boy with brown hair greets the group and Sylvio clarifies that the three boys are Yuya's fans as well. He asks Yuya to show them the Pendulum cards. Yuya is uncertain, and Sylvio says it will be only for a short while (in the dub, Sylvio calls the cards his best buds already). He reluctantly agrees, digs into his pocket, and pulls out his "Magician" cards. Sylvio snatches them from Yuya's hand and promptly shows them off to the trio who came after them. The brown-haired boy asks if they really are Pendulum cards, while the green-haired boy exclaims he must have them. Sylvio takes the cards back and says these cards aren't theirs to begin with. He glances at Yuya and adds that he will put them in his collection. Zuzu asks what Sylvio means (in the dub, Zuzu tells Sylvio this isn't amusing). Sylvio explains that he likes rare and powerful cards, and hates putting weak ones in his Deck. He says he will be taking the Pendulum cards off of Yuya's hands now (in the dub, Sylvio admits that the cards were so strong he couldn't resist taking them), with the maroon-haired boy laughing in agreement. Zuzu realizes that this is why Sylvio brought them here. Sylvio says now that he has the cards, he can't wait to try them out. He asks his cohorts if they would like to see a Pendulum Summon. The maroon- and brown-haired boys agree. Sylvio reveals that his plan was also why he made a reservation at Center Court. Yuya is confused (in the dub, Yuya tells Sylvio to cancel the reservation), but Sylvio insists it's fine because everyone came all this way to see the Pendulum Summon. As he finishes his sentence, he approaches Yuya, pulls his goggles, and snaps them back on his face, causing him to fall back. Tate yells Yuya's name, but Sylvio goads Yuya into Dueling him. His D-Pad rings and a voice tells Silvio that's enough; his only job was to get the Pendulum cards. Sylvio tells Claude that this isn't his only goal; he wanted Yuya's cards right from the start. Claude is furious at Sylvio's change of plan; he yells at him not to do any unnecessary risks (in the dub, Claude specifically orders Sylvio to return with the cards), but he gets cut off by the President, who convinces him to let Sylvio proceed and use the cards. throws his "trash cards" on the ground.]] Back at Center Court, Sylvio says this is the deal, then. He snaps his fingers and two of his lackeys grab Zuzu, while the third grabs the children. Yuya yells at Sylvio to let them go. Sylvio tells him not to worry; they'll be here to help with the Duel (in the dub, Sylvio assures Yuya that his friends are safe, not until the Duel starts). He adds that he felt bad for taking Yuya's cards, as he takes another set of cards from his coat and throws them toward Yuya. Sylvio calls them "trash cards", cards that fit Yuya perfectly. Yuya is caught in a state of panic, as he looks at the stack. Among them are "Block Spider", "The Six Samurai - Yariza" (replaced by another copy of "Block Spider" in the dub's second shot of the stack), "Morinphen", "Hungry Burger", "Localized Tornado", and "The Humble Sentry". Yuya repeats, "trash?" (in the dub, Yuya mutters that no card is worthless), kneels down, and gathers the cards he received. He wonders why Sylvio treated the cards this way (in the dub, Yuya says this isn't a fair trade). From a screen, Claude asks the President if this is a good idea. The President answers that he should let the Duel play out. Before the Duel, Sylvio decides on the Action Field Spell Card, the setting that "imprisons feeble princesses" (in the dub, Sylvio hopes Yuya's friends aren't scared of heights, as he'll take them sky-high), "Prison Tower of Darkville". The Solid Vision machine conjures up chains that surround Zuzu and the children. Yuya yells at them to hang on, and the five hostages are confined to a tower surrounded by chains. As the dark city continues to manifest, Sylvio asks Yuya if the princess should be imprisoned in the tower (in the dub, Sylvio says it'd be a waste to have a prison tower without any prisoners). Yuya runs away from Sylvio, jumping from building to building as he tries to make his way to his friends. Before he can get to them, a water canal and the tower's great height separates the two parties. As the tower continues to rise, Frederick asks what's going on. Tate explains that the still-materializing Solid Vision field is affecting them as well. Frederick yells this is too real until the tower reaches its highest point, as part of a bridge. Yuya runs to them, but Sylvio catches him. He tells them that if he wants his friends back, they will Duel. Yuya accepts and activates his D-Pad. He adds "Block Spider" to his Deck and shuffles it. begins to fall off the building.]] Sylvio is satisfied that Yuya accepted the Duel (in the dub, Sylvio says they will Duel until he learns what he needs to, then crush Yuya). He and his lackeys recite the Action Dueling chant (in the dub, the lackeys gloat that Sylvio will show the Pendulum Summon after taking the Pendulum cards from Yuya, while Sylvio expresses his desire for Yuya to teach him about Pendulum Summoning), and the two Duelists yell, "Duel!" Yuya decides to go first and runs past Sylvio. He enters a building, runs upstairs, and Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake", which coils itself around Yuya's wrist. Yuya approaches an open window and uses "Whip Snake" to anchor to another building and swing from it. After he lands on another rooftop, he ends his turn. Sylvio starts his turn and draws "Lightning Hoverboard". "Timegazer Magician" is in his opening hand as well. He is about to activate it in a Pendulum Zone, but a voice from his D-Pad reminds him not to. Sylvio demands who he is talking to because he felt this was the perfect time to activate the card, and the President repeats his order not to use the card yet. Sylvio wonders why the President is being worked up over this (in the dub, Sylvio agrees to follow the order; he will save "Timegazer Magician" for the final blow). Regardless, he heeds the order and Summons "Lightning Hoveroard". He hops on it and starts chasing after Yuya. As Yuya swings to another building, Sylvio chides him for being desperate, but this is part of his plan, too (in the dub, Sylvio tells Yuya he can't save his friends this way, but he will put them in greater danger instead). "Whip Snake" anchors itself to a bridge rope and Yuya swings from it. Yuya looks around the bridge until he spots an Action Card lying on the floor. When he picks it up, it turns out to be a Trap Card. Sylvio contacts Yuya and confirms the card's name - "Break Shot". The card disappears from Yuya's hand and pool balls roll over Yuya and "Whip Snake". "Whip Snake' ends up being flattened, while Yuya gets caught running on one of the balls. Sylvio explains that "Break Shot" decreases a monster's ATK by 900. The ATK of "Whip Snake" lowers to 800 before it recovers. Sylvio chides Yuya again for his foolishness; not all Action Cards are meant to be helpful, as Traps are among them. He also warns Yuya that his friends are in even greater danger, too (in the dub, Sylvio says Yuya made a beginner's mistake: Action Cards always come with risks and adds that the ball Yuya is rolling on doesn't have any brakes). Yuya crashes into a tower's wall, causing a tremor that is felt by his friends. Frederick falls and is about to slip off the tower, but Zuzu saves him by catching him by the legs. He panics because he was about to fall into the canal, while Zuzu, Ally, and Tate try to calm him down. Yuya is disgusted by Sylvio's underhanded tactics. Sylvio declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Whip Snake" with "Lightning Hoverboard", declaring "Lightning Darts!". "Lightning Hoverboard" shoots bolts of lightning at "Whip Snake" while Yuya runs looking for another Action Card. He manages to find and take another one on the bridge's railing, only to realize it's another Trap. Sylvio calls it too bad, as he reveals the card is "Jump Shot", which decreases a monster's ATK by 400. A cue ball appears overhead and squishes "Whip Snake", reducing its ATK to 400. The lightning of "Lightning Hoverboard" destroys "Whip Snake" and Yuya is down to 3000 LP. Sylvio advises Yuya that if he's not careful, he'll get hurt. The cue ball is about to drop on Yuya, but he jumps out of the way in time. It bounces back up, then down again, and destroys part of the bridge. Sylvio ends his turn (in the dub, Sylvio considers taking down Yuya's friends, but holds off of it), musing that it won't be long before the tower Yuya's friends are on is destroyed, too. Yuya climbs back up, to find his friends in greater peril as the tower starts to collapse. Zuzu is still holding on to Frederick, with Tate and Ally holding on to her. Zuzu asks Frederick if he's okay, but he only yells that he doesn't want to fall. Zuzu tells Frederick that boys shouldn't cry, with Ally and Tate agreeing. The latter states that Yuya isn't crying, so he shouldn't cry either (in the dub, Zuzu, Tate, and Ally tell Frederick that Yuya isn't giving up on them, and they shouldn't give up on him). Yuya promises to save everyone, and Sylvio mockingly agrees (in the dub, Sylvio only agrees to have Yuya help his friends only if he learns how to Pendulum Summon), stating that if it ended here, their party would be disappointed. Yuya begins his turn and draws "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". He realizes that if he can't navigate on land, he'll have to do so by sea. He Normal Summons "Skeeter Skimmer" and boards it to reach his friends. Sylvio mutters that Yuya's LP is only at 3000. He can shoot them down to 0; as he makes that statement, he makes another dart-throwing motion with his hand (in the dub, Sylvio is disappointed that Yuya won't teach him; he'll have to go all-out). are activated on Sylvio's Duel Disk.]] Sylvio's turn comes and he draws "Tribute Trade". The President says Sylvio drew a good card. Sylvio is confused at first, but immediately understands (in the dub, Sylvio mutters it must be his lucky day). He Tributes "Lightning Hoverboard" to activate "Tribute Trade". This lets him add a monster whose Level is 1 higher than the Tributed monster from his Deck to his hand. As "Lightning Hoverboard" is Level 4, Sylvio adds the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" to his hand. Yuya exclaims the monster's name, and Sylvio confirms it, stating that it's his now (in the dub, Sylvio praises Yuya for finally showing an interest in his own cards; he does know what will come next). He reminds Sylvio that he can't Pendulum Summon with only one Pendulum card. Sylvio only chuckles and tells Yuya that he's a "chosen one". Yuya mutters, "It can't be," but Sylvio corrects him - the reaction should have been "Of course!" (in the dub, Sylvio admits Yuya brought up a good point; he planned ahead), since "Timegazer Magician" was in his hand from the beginning. He says a "super rare human" like himself is worthy of wielding super-rare cards before breaking out into laughter (in the dub, Sylvio says because Yuya refused to show him how Pendulum Summon, this means if he can do it, so can anyone else). He adds that the cards favor him now. From his control room, the President orders Sylvio to set the Pendulum cards. Sylvio is confused and the President reiterates his command. He starts with, "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician", while Sylvio repeats his words and motions. Yuya is in disbelief that someone other than him can Pendulum Summon. The President and Sylvio continue with "and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician", as they activate both "Magicians" in the Pendulum Zones. They declare "Pendulum Summon!" and Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Power Dart Striker", "Rocket Dart Striker", and "Ultimate Dart Striker" from his hand, all in Attack Position. Sylvio is amazed and calls the Pendulum Summon the best (in the dub, Sylvio is happy that he successfully Pendulum Summoned on his first try and proceeds to "thank" Yuya for the cards, as they made him a Pendulum master). Meanwhile, Yuya mutters this can't be happening, as his friends watch his disbelief. Zuzu mutters Yuya's name (in the dub, she is surprised that Sylvio succeeded). The blue-haired boy from earlier is also watching the Duel. The President is satisfied with what Sylvio had done. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong Duel already in progress. Yuya's turn Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), "Performapal Sword Fish" (600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. As the Duel was meant as a means for Yuya to figure out Pendulum Summoning, it ends here. Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Prison Tower of Darkville" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900). Turn 2: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Lightning Hoverboard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200). Sylvio's hand also contains "Timegazer Magician". Yuya finds and activates an Action Card, but it turns out to be the Trap Card "Break Shot", whose effect reduces the ATK of "Whip Snake" by 900 ("Whip Snake": 1700 → 800/900). "Lightning Hoverboard" attacks "Whip Snake". Yuya finds another Action Card, but it again turns out to be a Trap Card, "Jump Shot", which lowers the ATK of "Whip Snake" by 400 ("Whip Snake": 800 → 400/900). The attack continues and "Whip Snake" is destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1600). Turn 4: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Tribute Trade" and subsequently activates it, letting him Tribute a monster to add a monster from his Deck to his hand that is one Level higher than the Tributed monster. He Tributes the Level 4 "Lightning Hoverboard" to add the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician". Sylvio's hand contains "Breakthrough Skill", "Power Dart Striker", "Rocket Dart Striker", "Ultimate Dart Striker", "Timegazer Magician", and "Stargazer Magician". Sylvio activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Power Dart Striker" (1800/700), "Rocket Dart Striker" (1900/100), and "Ultimate Dart Striker" (2400/300), all from his hand in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * Gong's scarf is missing and his tears are chopped off in one shot. ** Coincidentally, this shot has Japanese text digitally painted out. In other languages Cast